In which 'clingy' is an understatement
by sherlockllives
Summary: Basically Sherlock Holmes is a massive huggle monster, John has to endure it and big brother makes a few shocked faces.


Again, another fic from my prompt-a-thon on tumblr. More to follow and also a MASSIVE apology to anyone who is reading I AM SMUT LOCKED or my red pants monday series...I will update soon i promise! *sad face*  
Please enjoy and comment, prompt details at the end...

.

.

.

"Sherlock for Christ's sake…"

"For Christ's sake what, John? I know you enjoy it so why are you complaining"

John sighed and let himself relax into the wiry arms that were firmly wrapped around his chest, he could feel the detective's warm front pressed against his back and he had to admit that it wasn't that bad. John had always been a cuddling sort of man, he just hadn't expected Sherlock to be, and certainly not like this!

In case you don't quite get the point, Sherlock had barely let go of him all day, I mean at the moment John was making tea for god's sake! Can a man not make tea in peace? Apparently not with Sherlock, the 'great-hug-octopus' grabbing him any moment he gets, clingy was an understatement!

John shifted slightly to pour the hot water into a mug and he felt a chin rest on his shoulder to watch him do so.

"I never expected you to be the clingy type…"

"I usually am in the mornings but you always get up at the most ungodly hours and so I never get a chance." The detective's baritone rang in John's ear and John sighed, shuffling over to the fridge with Sherlock still pressed against him.

Opening the fridge he got the milk and returned back to his tea, fishing the teabag out and pouring the milk in. Sherlock sighed in his ear, the hot breath ghosting over the skin of his neck.

"What?" John had lived with Sherlock long enough now to know that he was displeased about something.

"Oh nothing, I'm just going over the idea that I'll have to let you go some time…" He pronounced in a tone of mock seriousness and John chuckled softly.

"It would be convenient yes, unless you want me to trip and spill tea on the carpets."

Sherlock seems as if he was about to say something until he was interrupted but Mrs Hudson and a familiar figure entering the room.

"Sorry boys, I didn't knock, I thought you might be decent…" Mrs Hudson chirped in a nervous tone, not batting an eyelash to their rather intimate state…Mycroft on the other hand.

John had to laugh out loud at the expression that had now adopted Mycroft's face, it was a rare mixture of surprise, shock and embarrassment and he had to say it suited his features rather nicely.

Mrs Hudson glanced up at Mycroft for a second before turning to them and muttering,

"I'll leave you to it then, if you need anything just call." before she exited the room in her very mousy fashion.

John was starting to feel a little embarrassed but it was evident that Sherlock wasn't going to let go anytime soon, enjoying the expression on his brother's face far too much.

"Oh my, whatever could be the matter brother dear, it looks like you've seen a ghost?" Sherlock teased, tightening his grip around John for emphasis.

Mycroft realised he was staring and instead dropped his expression, pulling one of those thin smiles he always did when he wanted to pretend he was happy.

"Well now just look at you…all together now I see?" he sneered and John felt a small bubble of anger begin to work its way into his gut. Sherlock must have sensed this because he simply smiled a breed of his own spiteful smile.

"Well it would only take a fool to figure that out…" Sherlock countered and Mycroft's façade fell for a second. The other brother opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by John.

"Now, now boys, let's not…" He reached for his tea and innocently took a sip, acting as casual as he could with his lover practically hanging from his back. "So you're here for something, what could that be?" He continued and Mycroft—finally faced with something he was clued up in—adopted a realistic smile.

"Do I need a reason to visit my brother Mr Watson?" John shrugged and took another sip from his tea, "No I don't, I've just come to check up on you…" he paused and considered them once more "But you seem to be busy…"

"Yes we are, very busy in fact," Sherlock hurried deliberately "I do believe that is your cue to leave?"

With a long, fiery glare to his brother and a surreptitious sneer, Mycroft hooked his umbrella in the crook of his arm and left through the door.

.

.

.

This was prompted by 'deathisyouronlywayout' on tumblr and their prompt was...  
"established Johnlock, Sherlock being clingy and Mycroft pays them a visit and is surprised/shocked/whatever" Hope you like it!  
Also please leave comments and such 'cus everyone likes to be told nice things right? (or criticism, you chose)  
I've just noticed that to say I'm a writer i make a ton of typos in my author's notes 0_0


End file.
